According to a method described in EP 0 232 246 B1, spray roasted iron oxides, produced by the regeneration hydrochloric acid waste pickle liquor, originating from de-scaled hot rolled steel strip or plates, is reduced at elevated temperatures between 1200° C. and 1392° C. using gaseous reduction agents, for example hydrogen and consequently cooled.
The specification of spray roasted iron(III)oxide powders, which originate from above mentioned pickle liquor, is influenced by the process- and operation conditions yielding varying chemical and physical data. Particularly there are large differences of the residual chloride content, varying amounts of undesirable magnetic substances, varying values of the specific surface area (BET) and consequently of the iron oxide's primary particle size. Furthermore there are problems to handle fluffy hollow sphere iron oxide granulates.
For reason of unstable material properties spray roasted iron oxides could not, or only to a very small extend, be used as raw material for the production of iron- and steel powders, which are applied to powder metallurgical forming techniques.
Substantially varying salt contents (e.g.: 0.05 to 2.0 wt. % Cl−), unstable varying data of the specific surface area (e.g.: 1.2 to 24.0 g/m2), varying bulk densities (e.g.: 0.3 to 1.2 g/cm3) and alternating contents of magnetic substances (0.1 to 3.0 wt. %) prevent industrial usage of spray roasted iron oxides as raw material for the production of homogenous and for powder metallurgical applications suitable iron- and micro-alloyed steel powders. Iron- and micro-alloyed steel powders used for powder metallurgical processing, require precise material properties for large industrial applications, which are not available by using conventionally traded spray roasted iron oxides.
Changing contents of chlorides yield upon thermal treatment in connection with other ambient elements (Fe2+-contents and traces of low melting glasses) to the formation of liquid phases, which promote crystal growth and therefore the material properties of spray roasted iron oxide in an uncontrollable way.
Only one part of residual chlorides contained in spray roasted iron oxides is water soluble. The other part of residual chlorides in the order of a few 100 ppm Cl− still remains in spray roasted iron oxides. Furthermore varying data of the specific surface area (BET) of spray roasted iron oxides influence the formation of uniform crystal micro-structures.
Entrapped salt contents and their thermal decomposition products, associated with spray roasted iron oxides, cause at low as well as at high temperature ranges substantial corrosion on construction elements of industrial installations.
Depending on the mode of processing, three different types of spray roasted iron oxides are presently available as raw material for the production of iron and alloyed steel powders. There are so-called UPL-, PPP- and CPP iron oxides, which are available on the market. Spray roasted UPL-iron oxide originates from untreated waste hydrochloric acid pickle liquor from steel mills.
Spray roasted PPP-iron oxides are produced from up-graded pickle liquor involving prior separation of a large part of hydrochloric acid insoluble substances by filtration procedures. Spray roasted CPP-iron oxides are produced by means of chemical precipitation and filtering processing steps, causing a substantial reduction of some metallurgical substances.
The task of this invention is to find a method, as indicated in the introduction, for the production of iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders, which fulfill reproducible raw material requirements related to powder metallurgical aspects.
This task is accomplished according to the present invention, by a method which is described in claim 1.
By means of this invention, a method for the production of pre-treated spray roasted iron oxides exhibiting stabilized material properties, which may further be processed by iron and steel powder metallurgical means, has been created.
According to this invention spray roasted iron oxide exhibiting a specific surface area in excess of 2.0 m2/g and residual chlorides over 440 ppm Cl− are being used as starting materials, wherein after decreasing the residual chloride content to less than 100 ppm Cl− and the specific surface area (BET) to a pre-selected value of <10 m2/g, preferentially between 0.1 and 2.0 m2/g, reducing pre-sintered micro-granules exhibiting bulk densities in excess of 1200 g/dm3 with gaseous reduction media, preferably with hydrogen, at higher temperatures, particularly under 1050° C., iron respectively micro-alloyed steel powders are being produced. Consequently the reaction product is cooled down to room temperature in reduced or inert atmospheres.
Surprisingly, it is possible by means of invented method to utilize spray roasted iron oxides exhibiting different chemical and physical properties, originating from the regeneration of waste hydrochloric acid pickle liquor, to make useable superior uniform iron oxide raw materials for the production of iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders.
According to the invention a method comprising multi stage processing is applied for the production of uniform spray roasted iron oxides and resulting iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders. These powders due to their inherent material properties are capable to close the gap between carbonyl-iron powders on one end and iron and steel powders, which originate from sponge iron or atomized steel powders on the other end. By means of this invention spray roasted iron oxides with or without prior chemical or physical up-grading treatments at steel mills yielding UPL-, PPP- or CPP-iron oxides in form of commodities become valuable raw materials for the production of steel powders. By means of invented iron oxide up-grading treatments iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders are produced, which exhibit reproducible homogenous material properties as requested by the powder metallurgical industry.
In this context spray roasted iron oxides exhibiting little contents of salts, predominant residual chlorides, preferably low contents of magnetic iron oxides, stable bulk density data and consistent specific surface areas and related predominant average primary particle size.
Based on preferably reduced salt contents, respectively residual chlorides (total Cl− in ppm), the bulk density, stable value of the specific surface area and the Fe2+-content, the required reproducible powder metallurgical properties are ensured.
According to the invention it is possible to also transform contaminated and unstable spray roasted iron oxides into useable iron—respectively micro-alloyed. steel powders for powder metallurgical applications, wherein in a first process step spray roasted iron oxides are for example mixed with de-ionized water yielding a slurry, which is neutralized to a pH value of 7.0+1-1.0 by means of neutralizing agents. Consequently the slurry is filtered and the filter cake washed by mean of de-ionized water to an extend, that the original residual chloride content of the iron oxide is decreased by 50%, preferably by over 70% to less than 350 ppm Cl−. The washed iron oxide is mixed with surfactants, wet milled, separated from magnetic substances by means of wet magnetic separation and the purified slurry doped with 0.5 wt. % binders. By means of spray drying the slurry it yields green micro-granules exhibiting diameters in the order of over 95% in the range of 5.0 μm to 300 μm.
The green micro-granulates, free of water soluble impurities, preferably undergo a second process step for the further removal of non water soluble residual chlorides by means of thermal decomposition, comprising a short heat treatment for a few seconds under oxidizing conditions in a radiation furnace at temperatures between 900° C. and 1350° C. yielding residual chloride levels in the order of less than 100 ppm Cl−.
Furthermore, there are means provided to thermally treat the only little residual chlorides containing green iron oxide granules for a few seconds under oxidizing and radiant conditions at temperatures between 900° C. and 1350° C. yielding the pre-selected value of the specific surface area (BET) of resulting slightly pre-sintered iron oxide granules in the range of <10 m2/g, preferably 0.1 to 2.0 m2/g. Moreover the decomposition substances originating from granulation, suspension aids as well as moisture contents are removed from the system.
The pre-sintered iron oxide granules, exhibiting stabilized specific surface (BET) and residual chloride Cl− data are consequently reduced at temperatures below 1050° C., employing a loose layer bed mode, preferably with hydrogen. Resulting bulk density of reduced iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders exceeds 1200 g/dm3 and the carbon content is less than 0.01 wt. %. During the short time under oxidizing conditions pre-sintered iron oxide granules experience upon decreasing specific surface conditions an increase in their crushing strength providing substantially less formation of dust during the reduction with hydrogen.
The reduction of slightly pre-sintered iron oxide micro-granules with hydrogen may be accomplished by means of employing a bulk bed layer, a traveling fluidized bed, a circulating fluidized bed, a traveling grate, a rotary kiln or by means of a vertical indirectly heated unobstructed furnace.
For further refining of the specific surface data (BET) the pre-sintered iron powder micro-granules may be classified into mesh sizes. The different granule fractions exhibit only moderate deviations of their specific surface and residual chloride data. For specific powder metallurgical applications the granule fractions of classified iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders are mixed in order to comply with selected granule distribution specs.
Another advantage is, that the under radiant conditions processed pre-sintered iron oxide granules exhibit, after their reduction with hydrogen, a decreased tendency for surface sticking phenomena. In case of any bridging occurrence of granules it possible to des-agglomerate the granules by mean of a short mechanical interaction.
It is of further advantage to execute the oxidizing and reducing thermal treatments of the iron oxide micro-granules in one heat.
The invention comprises, prior dressing of spray roasted iron oxides for the production of iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders, preferably the destruction of fluffy hollow sphere iron oxide granules, preferably to lessen magnetic substances, the decrease of high residual chloride contents, the increase in bulk density, consistently stable specific surface areas (BET) expressed in m2/g and a weak ceramic bond of iron oxide particles, classification of slightly pre-sintered micro-granulates in mesh fractions exhibiting only moderate differences in related specific surface area data.
Preferred powder metallurgical material properties are high dye filling density, good flow rate, narrow Gauss distribution of granules, consistent low level of salt contents, narrow fluctuation of specific surface area data, good green density of pressed parts, reliable reproducibility of tolerances and material properties, good edge stability of green compacts during the thermal treatment and the possibility to apply a moderate pressure in order to extend the life time of pressing tools.
It is of further advantage for the iron- and micro-alloyed steel powders produced in accordance with this invention, to add pressing aids and occasionally (re)-carburizing agents, metal powders, metal alloy powders, crystal growth inhibitors, additional micro-alloying substances and apply powder metallurgical processing procedures.
Another advantage of the invention is, that selected fractions of produced iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders may further be processed by injecting molding (MIM) techniques yielding shapes of metallic parts. The term MIM stands for Metal powder Injection Molding.
Furthermore it is possible to add prior processing pressing aids and alloy forming agents to related iron—respectively micro-alloyed steel powders with or without employing des-agglomeration procedures.